The present invention relates to a graphic data generating apparatus, a graphic data generation method, and a medium for the same, and more particularly relates to a graphic data generating apparatus, a graphic data generation method, and a medium for the same able to be used for comprehensive editing of a script, etc., activated in accordance with an operation of a client (user) with respect to a shape and position of a three-dimensional graphic able to be used for expression of an object in a three-dimensional virtual space and with respect to a displayed three-dimensional image.
Specifically, the present invention relates to a graphic data generating apparatus, graphic data generating method, and medium for the same to enable an object in three-dimensional virtual space to be viewed from different viewpoints, and more specifically relates to POI (point of interest) technology for automatically moving an object to a center of a window at a prior stage to enable viewing from a different viewpoint.
As a description language capable of comprehensive handling three-dimensional information using the framework of the WWW (World Wide Web) providing various types of information on the Internet, that globally constructed computer network, the VRML (virtual reality modeling language) has been known.
First, an explanation will be given of the historical background up to the development of the VRML.
As an information system able to be used on the Internet, the WWW developed by the Swiss CERN (European Center for Nuclear Research) is known. The WWW was designed to enable text, images, sound, and other multimedia data to be viewed and heard by a hyper text format and asynchronously transfers to personal computers and other terminal equipment information stored in WWW servers based on protocol called HTTP (Hyper Text Transfer Protocol). The WWW is basically comprised of servers and browsers.
A WWW server is comprised of server software known as an HTTP daemon and HTML (Hyper Text Makeup Language) files storing hyper text information. A xe2x80x9cdaemonxe2x80x9d is a program which manages and processes information in the background when working on UNIX.
Hyper text information is expressed by a description language called the HTML. Hyper text is described by HTML by the expression of the logical structure of sentences by format designations known as xe2x80x9ctagsxe2x80x9d surrounded by xe2x80x9c less than xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c greater than xe2x80x9d. Links with other information are described by link information known as xe2x80x9canchorsxe2x80x9d. When designating a location of information by anchors, a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) is used.
The protocol for transferring a file described in HTML on a TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) network is HTTP. HTTP functions to send a request for transfer of information from a client to a WWW server and transfer hyper text information of an HTHL file to the client.
A WWW browser is often used as the environment for uses of the WWW. xe2x80x9cBrowsexe2x80x9d means to freely view. A browser executes the work for inquiring about information to a server in accordance with an operation of a user. A WWW browser is Netscape Navigator (trademark of Netscape Communications Corporation of the U.S.) and other client software. It is possible to use a WWW browser to browse through files, that is, home pages, of WWW servers on the globally expanding Internet, corresponding to a URL, and possible to successively follow back linked home pages to access various sources of information on the WWWxe2x80x94called xe2x80x9cnet surfingxe2x80x9d.
In recent years, the WWW has further expanded. Specifications for description languages for three-dimensional graphics, called VRML, have been formulated enabling description of three-dimensional spaces and setting hyper text links for objects drawn by three-dimensional graphics and enabling a user to successively access WWW servers while following back the links. VRML browsers are being developed for displaying three-dimensional spaces described based on such VRML specifications.
Details of VRML are described for example in the reference xe2x80x9cVRML o Shiru: 3-Jigen Denno Kukan no Kochiku to Buraujingu (Learn About VRML: Building and Browsing Three-Dimensional Computer Space)xe2x80x9d, written by Mark Pesce, translated by Koichi Matsuda, Terunao Kamachi, Shoichi Takeuchi, Yasuaki Honda, Junichi Toshimoto, Masayuki Ishikawa, Ken Miyashita, and Kazuhiro Hara, first edition published Mar. 25, 1996, published by Prentis Hall, ISBN4-931356-37-0 (original work: xe2x80x9cVRML: Browsing and Building Cyberspacexe2x80x9d, Mark Pesce, 1995 New Readers Publishing, ISBN 1-56205-498-8) and the reference xe2x80x9cVRML no Saishin Doko to CyberPassage (Recent Trends in VRML and CyberPassage)xe2x80x9d, Koichi Matsuda and Yasuaki Honda, bit (published by Kyoritsu)/1996, Vol. 28, No. 7, pp. 29 to 36, No. 8, pp. 57 to 65, No. 9, pp. 29 to 36, and No. 10, pp. 49 to 58).
The formal and complete specifications in xe2x80x9cThe Virtual Reality Modeling Language Version 2.0xe2x80x9d, ISO/IEC CD 14772, were published on Aug. 4, 1996.
As a VRML 2.0 browser and shared server software, for example, the present applicant, Sony Corporation, has developed and is marketing xe2x80x9cCommunity Place (trademark)xe2x80x9d.
In the VRML 2.0, it is possible to describe and express autonomous behavior of an object in a three-dimensional virtual space. When using VRML 2.0 to prepare VRML content where an object moves around in a three-dimensional virtual space, normally the following process of work is undergone. Note that below the set of a VRML file, script file, etc. for realizing behaviors of a series of objects in a single virtual space is called xe2x80x9cVRML contentxe2x80x9d.
Routine for Preparing VRML Content
The general routine for preparing VRML content is described below.
(1) Preparation of Model
The shape, position, etc. of an object (model) arranged in a virtual space are described based on VRML 2.0 to prepare a basic VRML file.
(2) Description of Sensor Node
TouchSensors generating events in the case of click operation by a mouse (pointing operation) on objects in the virtual space, a TimeSensor generating an event when a predetermined time arrives, and other sensor nodes are added to the VRML file.
(3) Description of Routing
The description of the routing for transmission of events generated in accordance with pointing operations with respect to objects to which sensor nodes have been added is added to the VRML file.
(4) Description of Script Node
The description of a script node for transfer of events transmitted by the routing to and from an external script is added to the VRML file.
(5) Preparation of Script File
A script (program) in the Java language (Java is a trademark of Sun Microsystems of the U.S.) for realizing predetermined behavior for objects in the virtual space based on events transmitted through the script node is described to prepare a script file.
The desired VRML content is prepared by the process of description of the above (1) to (5).
When desiring to prepare VRML content accompanying the autonomous behavior of an object in a virtual space based on VRML 2.0, an existing authoring software, called a modeler, for example, 3D Studio Max (trademark), or other software is used to prepare the shape of the object or animation and output the same in the VRML 2.0 format. When the modeler does not support the VRML 2.0 format, it is necessary to use a converter etc. to convert to the VRML 2.0 format.
Further, descriptions of various sensor nodes etc. defined by the VRML 2.0 are added to the VRML file using a text editor, scripts in the Java language are prepared using a text editor, corresponding script nodes are added, routes are added, etc. repeatedly.
Finally, when confirming the actual operation, a VRML browser compatible with VRML 2.0 is activated and the behavior of the object is confirmed by a click operation by a mouse etc.
This method of preparing VRML content features an extremely large amount of complicated work and remarkably poor work efficiency. For example, when adding a field to a script node, it is necessary to revise both the script file and the VRML file. Further, it is necessary to maintain a match between the two.
When designating routing of an event as well, further, it is necessary to ensure a match of the type of the event (format of data). If the format of description of the event etc. is mistaken, when reading by a VRML browser, a composition error will arise and it is necessary to again revise the file. Further, each time a node is added, re-reading by the VRML browser is necessary, so the work efficiency is extremely poor.
Points have been found in the performance of the interactive operation in the conventional method which should be improved. One example of a defect in the interaction is the trouble and inefficiency of the confirmation operation when preparing a world. FIG. 1 is a flow chart of the routine of a conventional method of preparation of a world. The production of the world is classified the two. In the first part, the model is produced according to steps S101 through S103. In the second, the interaction is produced according to steps S104 through S107. Details will be discussed later in comparison with embodiments of the present invention, but while confirmation is necessary when preparing a world, in the conventional method of preparation shown in FIG. 1, as illustrated at step 108, it is necessary to separately use a VRML browser. That is, each time a user is confirming an object in a three-dimensional space expressed by a revised VRML file, it is necessary to activate a VRML browser and designate reading of the revised VRML file or, even when a VRML browser has already been activated, to designate repeat reading of the revised file. The work efficiency in preparing the VRML content was therefore extremely poor.
Further, there are cases where it is desired to view an object displayed in virtual space from a different viewpoint. In the conventional method, the operability and functionalities were insufficient. In particular, in the prior art, there was the disadvantage that it was not possible to view an object freely from a different viewpoint when the object was positioned at one location of the window or out of the display area of the window.
An object of the present invention is to provide a graphic data generating method, a graphic data generating apparatus for working that graphic data generating method, and a medium for mediating a program for execution of the graphic data generating method having POI (point of interest) technology for automatically moving an object in three-dimensional virtual space to a center of a window at a prior stage to enable viewing of the object displayed in virtual space from a different viewpoint.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a graphic data generating apparatus, graphic data generating method, and medium for mediating a program for executing the graphic data generating method which enable an object displayed in virtual space to be viewed from different viewpoints by an easy and reliable operation method.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a graphic data generating apparatus comprising a display processing means for displaying information in a first window and second window of a screen of a display device; selecting means for selecting a node displayed in the first window of the display device; and an editing processing means for processing to display a graphic of an object corresponding to a node selected by the selecting means in the second window; the editing processing means selecting an object corresponding to a node selected by the selecting means, operating linked with the selecting means to display this in the second window, and successively moving the object corresponding to the selected node to predetermined positions of the second window.
Preferably, the editing processing means and the display processing means enlarge to a certain size and display the graphic of the object corresponding to the node at the center of the second window.
More preferably, the selecting means includes a mouse operating linked with the display device.
Preferably, the apparatus further comprises an operation instructing means for giving instructions (Rotate, Move, Navigate, Scale) so that an object displayed in the second window of the display device can be viewed from different viewpoints. Also, after the graphic of the selected object is shown moved to a predetermined position of the second window, the editing processing means and the display processing means display the object displayed in virtual space in the second window of the display device from a different viewpoint in accordance with an operation instruction from the operating instructing means.
Preferably, the operation instructing means includes an operating means for making the object rotate, an operating means for making the object move, and a means for changing the size of the object.
Preferably, the means for changing the size of the object has a means for enlarging the size of the object and/or a means for reducing the size of the object.
Specifically, the operation instructing means has a Rotate means, Move means, Navigate means, and Scale means displayed on the screen of the display device.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a graphic data generating method including the steps of: displaying selectable nodes in a first window of a display device, attaching a node selected by a selecting means for selecting a predetermined node from nodes displayed in the first window, and moving display for displaying an object corresponding to a received selected node in a second window and successively moving it to predetermined positions in the second window.
Preferably, in the moving display step, a graphic of the object corresponding to the node is displayed at the center of the second window enlarged to a predetermined size.
Specifically, the selecting means includes a mouse operating linked with the display device.
Preferably, after moving the graphic of the selected object to a predetermined position in the second window for the display, the method enables viewing of the object displayed in virtual space in the second window of the display device from a different viewpoint in accordance with an instruction (Rotate, Move, Navigate, Scale) of an operation instructing means so that the object displayed in the second window of the display device can be viewed from different viewpoints.
Preferably, the operation instruction includes an instruction for making the object rotate, an instruction for making the object move, and an instruction for changing the size of the object.
More preferably, the instruction for changing the size of the object includes an instruction for enlarging the size of the object or an instruction for reducing the size of the object.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a medium for mediating a program executing the graphic data generating method. Specifically, the medium is a medium for mediating a program executing a graphic data generating method including the steps of displaying selectable nodes in a first window of a display device, attaching a node selected by a selecting means for selecting a predetermined node from nodes displayed in the first window, and moving display step of displaying an object corresponding to a received selected node in a second window and successively moving it to predetermined positions in the second window.
Preferably, in the moving display step, a graphic of the object corresponding to the node is displayed at the center of the second window enlarged to a predetermined size.
More preferably, after moving the graphic of the selected object to a predetermined position in the second window for the display, the program enables viewing of the object displayed in virtual space in the second window of the display device from a different viewpoint in accordance with an instruction (Rotate, Move, Navigate, Scale) of an operation instructing means so that the object displayed in the second window of the display device can be viewed from different viewpoints.
More preferably, the operation instruction includes an Instruction for making the object rotate, an instruction for making the object move, and an instruction for changing the size of the object.
More preferably, the instruction for changing the size of the object includes an instruction for enlarging the size of the object or an instruction for reducing the size of the object.
As explained above, according to the present invention, processing for automatically moving an object corresponding to a selected node to a second window in a display and then changing the viewpoint when desiring to view an object from any different viewpoint becomes easy.